moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nashville (1975)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Robert Altman | written by = Joan Tewkesbury | produced by = Robert Altman; Scott Bushnell; Robert Eggenweiler; Martin Starger; Jerry Weintraub | music by = Arlene Barnett; Jonnie Barnett; Karen Black; Ronee Blakley; Gary Busey; Juan Grizzle; Allan F. Nicholls; Dave Peel; Joe Raposo | cinematography = Paul Lohmann | edited by = Dennis M. Hill Editor Dennis M. Hill is credited as Dennis Hill in this film. | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = June 11th, 1975 | mpaa rating = | running time = 159 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Nashville is an American feature film of the musical drama genre. It was directed by Robert Altman and written by Joan Tewkesbury. The movie was produced by Paramount Pictures and ABC Entertainment and premiered theatrically in the United States on June 11th, 1975. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast This list as well as character names are taken from the IMDB entry for this film. Since this is user-submitted information, there may be some errors included in this section. Notes * Nashville premiered in New York City, New York on June 11th, 1975. It was released in the United Kingdom on September 21st, 1975. * Nashville was nominated for four Oscars at the 1976 Academy Awards, winning one. The movie itself was nominated for Best Picture. Director Robert Altman was nominated for the category of Best Director. Both Ronee Blakley and Lily Tomlin were nominated for the category of Best Supporting Actress. It was Keith Carradine however, who brought home the gold statue for the category of Best Original Song for his performance of "I'm Easy". * Actor Robert DoQui is credited as Robert Doqui in this film. * Actor Allan F. Nicholls is credited as Allan Nicholls in this film. * Actors Steve Earle, Maysie Hoy, Bill Jenkins, Thomas Hal Phillips, Patrick Reynolds, Gailard Sartain and Howard K. Smith are all uncredited for their participation in this film. * Screenwriter Joan Tewkesbury makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the film as Tom's lover and Kenny's mother. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "Wild. Wonderful. Sinful. Laughing. Explosive.", "The home of country music" and "The damnedest thing you ever saw!" * Actress Ronee Blakley, who plays Barbara Jean in this film will go on to play Marge Thompson in the 1984 horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street. Coincidentally, Ronee's counterpart in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street is played by Connie Britton, who goes on to star in the TV series Nashville. Recommendations External Links * * * Nashville at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Female topless nudity; Gunshot victims; Male rear nudity; Mild profanity; Nashville; Racial slur; Smoking; Tennessee ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1975/Films Category:June, 1975/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:N/Films Category:Robert Altman/Director Category:Joan Tewkesbury/Writer Category:Michael Murphy/Actor Category:Ned Beatty/Actor Category:Karen Black/Actor Category:Ronee Blakley/Actor Category:Keith Carradine/Actor Category:Robert DoQui/Actor Category:Shelley Duvall/Actor Category:Scott Glenn/Actor Category:Jeff Goldblum/Actor Category:Allan F. Nicholls/Actor Category:Lily Tomlin/Actor Category:Keenan Wynn/Actor Category:Elliott Gould/Actor Category:Julie Christie/Actor Category:Joan Tewkesbury/Actor